


swimming under the sun

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wishes Jonathan would smile more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swimming under the sun

Steve wishes Jonathan would smile more. Mostly because he wants to capture it on camera and every time he figures the damn thing out, the smile is already wiped off of the boy’s face. Nancy smiles a lot more. She’s smiling now as she splashes around Steve’s pool, hitting Jonathan with a spray of water.

Steve takes his shirt off to get in with them, the sun beating down on his back and he aches to dive into the cool water. Then he turns and Jonathan is smiling and laughing. He is getting a picture this time. He looks around hurriedly for the boy’s camera finally spotting it on one of the chairs. He makes a grab for it, puts it up to his face, and finally takes a photo of Jonathan smiling.

He just sets the camera down when he’s suddenly drenched. He pushes aside his bangs to see Nancy giggling at him, a guilty look in her eyes.

“Oh, you’re going to get it!” He shouts, running towards the pool and jumping into the cold water. 

Jonathan screams as his face gets wet yet again. And Nancy is still laughing. Suddenly they’re all laughing and Steve is feeling the best he’s had in years.


End file.
